


Master and Servant

by CobblepotsComfort



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Daydreaming, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, M/M, S&M, Sexual Fantasy, Silly, Spanking, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobblepotsComfort/pseuds/CobblepotsComfort
Summary: Miss Tula fantasises about Oswald - but he has his distractions too





	Master and Servant

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly bit of fluff/mild smut that just came into my head. Miss (Taran) Tula is an OC I am writing about in my story The Penguin and the Spider Woman, (she is his secretary and secret admirer) but I only wrote this scene as a short one-shot just for a bit of fun.
> 
> Inspired by Master and Servant by Depeche Mode. And Oswald's perfect butt of course!

Master and Servant

Taran had such impure thoughts.  Thoughts that made her blush; fantasies that would surely  shock her sexy little kingpin boss if he had an inkling of what she was visualising.

He had been bending over the table apparently examining papers, although he had been stood in that position for a while.  The information in front of him must be very interesting to keep him stood so still for so long.

His jacket had slipped up to reveal….well, no less than that perfect little behind!   Those sweet round cheeks were beckoning to her to touch them, take a cute little handful and squeeze,  and she had to fight to control her urges.

She further imagined  pulling down those exquisite dress trousers and whatever form of expensive underwear was inside and giving his lovely bare behind a damn good spanking, telling him what a naughty boy he was - the servant becoming the master in one foul sweep of her hand.

She swallowed and took a deep breath.  He clearly couldn’t have heard her approach - he was evidently very deep in thought.  

Much as she regretted the thought of the sight of his adorable butt being covered up once more, she cleared her throat and announced herself.

He spun round, startled out of his reverie.  “Oh, Miss Tula !”  He jumped then recovered himself quickly.

He had been recaling the scene from this morning when he had, as often happened,  crossed paths with Jim Gordon - his favourite police detective.

They had, of course, had harsh words, as they often did - Jim’s final parting shot being, “Kiss my ass, Penguin!” as he had turned away with the usual disdain and left him standing, open-mouthed, as he had started to visualise what that last instruction might actually entail.

And he had just been imagining it again...that man was so damn distracting, he could barely focus on work today!

And now his faithful Miss Tula had crept up on him, disturbing him in the middle of a beautiful daydream.   What the hell could she want with him?!  It had better be important….

**Author's Note:**

> Edited this after realising that I had given Oswald a 'bear', not a 'bare', behind!! His would be the least bear-like, if anything....


End file.
